Barney's Super Singing Circus (2008 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
This video is not to be confused with the 2000 video Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Videos that was released on December 2008. It is a semi-remake of the Season 2 episode, "The Exercise Circus!", the Season 6 home video, "Barney's Super Singing Circus", the Season 8 episode, Let's Put on a Circus!" and the Season 9 episode, "". Plot When Laura announces that she can't go to the circus on Saturday because of her family's vacation, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children perform in many different acts, Meantime The Audience's Grab The Key Pad and Start the Lock in the Hush Now. Daniel waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, The Next Act the sing all the Barney's Songs it's Christmas Eve and Santa Claus with coming to the Circus Talent Show in Concert. Meanwhile, Emma's is the one who gets shot out. Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) * Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) * Jackie (Kate Aberger) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Layla (Layla Rostami) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * David (Emilio Mazur) *Daniel (Casey Rodriguez) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Parade Stilt Walkers (Andre St-Jean & Paul Vachon) * Sousaphone Player (Barry Taras) * Circus Clowns (Jean Filion & Francoise Herbert) * Teddy Bear (Costume: David Joyner) Song List *The Barney Theme Song *Let's Go! *She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain *I Love Circus *When the Circus Comes to Town *The Marching Song *Icy, Creamy Ice Cream *Laugh with Me! *Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? *Nothing Beats a Pizza *The Holly on the Flying Trapeze *Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year *Yankee Doodle *Number Limbo *The Exercise Song *Silent Night *Me and My Teddy *We Wish You a Merry Christmas *When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) *I Love You DVD Bonus Video * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * All of the OH MY GOD! to me I thought that video was shocked when the holy smokes! dialogue (including that of Phoenix Suns colors balloons Barney and the other dinos BRING ON THE BALLOONS) was live for every performance, unlike future Barney songs. *The production for this video took place in April 2008. * Unlike the other video kids are wearing the same clothes and had the same hairstyles instead of wearing a different shirt each home video since Season 9 and Season 11 home video: * A Bonus Episode of Roary The Racing Car ** David wears the same clothes in "Full Team Ahead". ** Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Barney's Colorful World!". ** Ryan wears the same clothes in "Litterbot". ** Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Pot Full of Sunshine". ** Marco wears the same clothes in "Barney's Animal ABC's". ** Holly wears the same clothes and have a same hairstyle in "Celebrating Around the World". ** Jackie wear the same That Julie's clothes in "Shopping for a Surprise!" and have a same hairstyle in "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure". ** Taylor ﻿wears the same clothes and have the hairstyle in "The Good Egg: Kenya". ** Daniel wears the same clothes in "Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure". ** Layla wear the same clothes and have a same hairstyle in "The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure" ** Emma wear the same that Min's clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games" and have a same hairstyle in "The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Superhero Adventure". ** Lily wears the same clothes in "Starlight, Star Bright" that Tina's pant clothes in "Campfire Sing-Along" and have the same hairstyle in "Starlight, Star Bright". ** Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". * In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video logo was used in the beginning of the title card and the regular Season 12 intro, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 12 logo and Season 7-13 versions. *Actually it happen on Lost and Found's version. * The Barney costume from "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure". is used. * The Barney voice from "Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure". is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Home, Safe Home". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure" is used. * The BJ costume from "Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure" is used. * The BJ voice from "The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure" is used. * The Riff costume from "The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Superhero Adventure" is used. *The Riff voice from smaller to the ("Celebrating Around the World", "Hi! I'm Riff!", "The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure", "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure", etc.) *This video was originally called "Barney's Musical Circus". * David Joyner played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. * The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. * The Season 9 Baby Bop costume returns in this home video. * Since this home video was filmed before the video "What a Baseball Day!", in this video. * This video aired on "PBS". Category:Season 12 Videos Category:2008 Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Fake Barney Home Videos